


It's Strange, With You

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acoustic Collabo - It's Strange With You, Fluff, Fluff I guess, I'm Sorry, M/M, fluff indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “Suddenly all of my life before you here with me is not exist.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	It's Strange, With You

Tobio flopped his body onto his bed. He immediately checks his phone. None notification there, he know it well too since the one who he expected to text him probably barely out of his neighbourhood. They barely separate 5 minutes ago but he miss him already. He can’t help it that suddenly he feels sad. He want to be with him forever.

_It’s a strange thing to like someone_

An evening with nothing much going on.

It’s was another boring evening since it’s a day off but Tobio can’t meet Ushijima since he already has plan to meet his relatives. Talking about respectable family. Tobio spent his evening outside his house doing nothing. Inhaling fresh air, seeing the blue sky about to turn red. He close his eyes feeling how cold wind brushing his cheeks.

_But suddenly, I miss you_

“It’s so strange.”

“What?”

“Since we start to date, every time I’m alone i feel so sad. Isn’t it strange that you get lonely because you like someone. Aren’t you should be happy?”

“I’m sorry i can’t spare much time for you.”

“No, it’s not like that. I mean, i never feel like this before. It almost feel like I’m not my self at all. Sometimes i felt so lost and i don’t even know what to feel, and then i talked to you and everything gets better. I feel like I’m back to being me anymore. Isn’t strange? Did you feel the same?”

He heard he laughed.

“Yes, me too. All the time.”

_I miss you, it’s weird_

Tobio just finished taking a shower. He about to heading to the kitchen when his eyes caught a glimpse of man on the street from outside his window. He know exactly that the said person was some random person or maybe just his neighbour. He felt a pang in his heart. Ushijima hadn’t been reach him since, he doesn’t know, 5 hours ago? He feels so weird. “It’s feels like forever,” he groans.

_It’s weird so I miss you_

* * *

_Nothing is wrong_

His body jolted without any reason. He reached for the alarm clock. Still has another 30 minutes to rings. The sunlight start to dazzle him. Maybe because if the sunlight, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. He reach his phone and start to calls.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

Feeling the different of his sound, Ushijima kind of worry.

“Good morning, Love. Are you okay? Why are you awake so early? Did something bad happen?”

He chuckles, and wipes his tears with the palm of his hand.

“Good morning to you too. Yes, something do happen. I miss you. And yes, I’m okay now, since i got to hear your voice.”

There came a sigh of relief. “I miss you, too. What are you going to do today?”

And the phone call didn’t end until 2 hours later.

Saying he shocked is understatement. Standing in front of him was all glory Ushijima Wakatoshi , the one who had been talked in the phone with him 30 minutes ago.

“What are you doing here? Wait, is that even really you? We just finished talking on the phone not long ago.” He blabbering.

“I believe, this is what people called as ‘surprise’?”

“Do you even know what you talk about?”

“Come on, Tobio. Don’t be so mean.” He opens his arms.

“I’m haven’t taken a shower. Wait, are you even take a shower? You came here too fast.”

“You wound me. Did you really think I’m someone who will go out meeting people without taking a shower first?”

“But you on the phone with me all the time! And I’m pretty sure i didn’t hear any sound of water dripping.”

“I woke early. There is something to take care of.”

“Earlier than that?” Tobio disbelieve.

“Uuh, yes. Something that come from other time zone.”

“Ah.”

“So?” He still has his arms open.

“I told you i haven’t showered yet.”

“I guarantee that would not be a problem.” He smiles. Tobio melts. He throws himself to the man in front of him. He smells like a coffee. The only coffee that Tobio willing to smell without scrunching his nose. But he can’t help a sudden feeling that grids his heart. What if he doesn’t here anymore? What if as the time goes by he tired to does a little surprise like this while Tobio start to get used to it? As if he knows what Tobio thinks, he tightened his embrace.

_How can I explain this? I’m happy but scared at the same time_

“It’s so strange.”

“Hm?”

They are sitting on a sofa in Ushijima’s work office. Feeling some what _deja vu_ , he close his laptop and give a full attention to his lover.

“Yesterday i went to a cafe with my sister and didn’t bother to say my order because usually you are the one who give my order although i live longer with my sister than i know you. When we about to cross the road i didn’t bother to check the light because usually you are there to guide me although I’ve spent my childhood wondering down the street by myself. When we about to get into taxi i spent a whole minute standing until my sister shout at me and then i realize you always open the door for me.”

“Suddenly all of my life before you here with me is not exist.”

_What do I do now?_

The silence was comfortable, not the forced one. Either one of them want to break it. Just when Tobio thinks the others won’t say a word, he heard;

“I didn’t mind to give and take your order forever if you want it. I willing to guide you to wherever you want. And I’ll open any door for you. I’m not really good with words but i will, and i hope God in the heaven let me, do and give everything for you.” He still look at the ceiling. Tobio let a little smile. And then he added, “if they don’t, then I’ll force them.” Tobio turns his head too fast to look at his man beside them and then let a laugh.

_All my time, all my space_

_Everything around me is only you, it’s strange_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry again, please spare me some mercy


End file.
